True Love Waits
by whinesss
Summary: Thrown out onto the streets of Denerim, Marian felspa is pulled along with the Grey Wardens paring up with a ex-templar and ex-nobleman. Put forth to save ferelden and even all thedas as the blight threatens to ravage and destroy it. This story is a romance between a original character and alistar , Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I-Ode to the aggressor

**Author's note**: Hello readers this will be one of my first stories on this site I hope you enjoy it,

I am going to try and make the history of thedas accurate as possible to the game. Anyway I hope you readers enjoy!This chapter first dives into the life a Marian Felspa and her background.

**Dragon age: Origins and all its content and characters belongs to Bioware, i own only my character(marian felspa) and her life.**

"The wind that stirs

their shallow graves

carries their song

across the sands

heed our words

hear our cry

the grey are sworn

in peace we lie

heed our words

hear our cry

our names recalled

we cannot die

when darkness comes

and swallows light

heed our words

and we shall rise."

- From the Ballad of Ayesleigh

The snow had been non-stop for the past few days, people bundled in different articles of wool and cloth only there eyes visible as they shuffled past in clusters some of them where mothers with there children, some soldiers, some workers. Marian looked out a cross them all as they stopped to shop, talk, and barter with merchants. She looked away from the people and down at her fingerless gloves she noticed hands were red from the cold and tried to warm them up with her warm breath feeling them come back to life then quickly return back to there previous state. Marian sighed and stuck her hand into her small patchy leather bag and pulled out the last of her money. She counted each piece, there were 12 coppers "Shit." She whispered to herself _well at least I can get a decent piece of bread, _she thought.

Marian stood up throwing her bag over her shoulder and made sure her daggers were secure and started to walk across the marketplace over to one of the food vendors. The man looked at marian and grunted "what do you want?" his lumbering body putting different food items out, she looked at him and replied "A loaf of bread." Her voice trailed out at the end as the wind brushed across her face leaving her breathless. Marian placed the last of her money on the table as the man slid the loaf towards her. Stuffing the loaf into her bag and told the man thanks and hurried off she didn't want to be caught in the dark.

She turned down the dirty back alley that she usually walked through to get to her apartment it usually wasn't bad but night had fallen so she pulled one of her daggers out from it's sheath and held it tightly. Half way down the alley Marian heard a noise from behind her, spinning around looking towards the noise a hand clamped down onto her mouth. Then she heard the mens voices booming over her muffled screams. One of them went to grab her hand that was holding her dagger but she was quick to notice and swung her hand towards the man avoiding his hand and piercing into his stomach as he let out a blood curdling scream the other men let go of her getting in defensive stances holding maces and swords.

Once she was able to regain her balance she tore her other dagger out of the sheath on her back breaking it. Marian held her daggers tightly sizing the men up, there where about 5 of them, one of them was already wounded and bleeding heavily. One of the men had a sword, she decided to take him on first sense he was the only one with a sword, She faked him out lunging toward and past him. He lunged forward as she stuck her dagger into his back piercing his spinal cord killing him instantly, she knew specific points she had to make to get a clean kill and she would make sure she hit them. After taking the first guy out, Marian made her way over to the second man who was holding a rusty old axe and the third one was holding a mace, she turned her self around quickly sliding one of her daggers across the man with the axe's neck, then pierced the man with the mace directly through his heart.

Only two of the 5 men remained one was standing holding a bow aimed at her and the other was already dead, as she was looking at the deceased man instantly she felt a sharp pain in her right shoulder. Screaming out she realized that the prick with the bow shot one at her "fuck" she muttered to herself, marian grabbed tight to her dagger's hilt and hastily made her way to the last man thrusting it upward thought his skull killing him instantly. Marian pulled out the dagger and wiped both of her daggers off on her black worn out pants that were covered with light pieces of mismatch armor.

She grabbed the shaft of the arrow that stuck out of her shoulder, holding her breath she began to deliberately pull the arrow out. Her wails echoed out in the dark dirty back alley tears streamed down her reddened cheeks when she finally pulled the sharp metal tip out of her flesh, her body collapsed from exhaustion but quickly sitting back up she placed her hand over her wound as blood slowly pulsed out of it. Marian stood up shakily grabbing her leather bag and moved to each man checking there pockets for money or anything but as she searched the last guy she heard a rustling over near a pile of rubbish and saw a tall, tan, dark haired man with armor that was a cream color and had robes that hung under neath some high quality plate armor. Marian felt her heart hitch as she realized he was there during the whole fight, she stood up rapidly from the man she was looting but felt a surge of pain from her shoulder as she did so and grasped it tightly as more blood seeped out of it. She looked over into the mans features noticing a groomed beard and a ponytail, he was odd.

The man looked at her approvingly, marian looked at the man confused and turned quickly_ i need to get out of here i cant get caught, i can't _she thought to her self as she made sure she had all she needed, she had only found a few copper on the men she tossed that in her pocket then began to run down the alley as quick as she could not stopping when she heard the man yelling from behind her his voice demanded order and respect. Marian turned right onto her grimy, dank street and hurried into the front porch of the apartment building stopping to see if the man had followed her, she scanned her eyes over the dead end street at first seeing only the usual homeless sleeping out under ravaged make-shift leather tents. But once she looked over towards the entrance of the street she saw his white armor but he was not running to chase after her or arrest her but he just stared into her eyes like he was trying to figure her out.

She stared back at him her icy grey and turquoise eyes looked at his dark chocolate eyes that had a essence of honor, her fine features kept a straight face not showing anything about her self to him. Her curvy, slim body covered in black leather pants and a patchy under long sleeve shirt covered in pieces of random armor layered with a large scarf that covered her shoulders and acted as a hood as well she kept it all in a straight posture but her hand was still clasped onto her shoulder trying to stop the blood for the time being but she needed to patch it soon. On that she smirked at the man and quickly went into the apartment building sprinting as quick as she could to her room. Marian pulled the key from her bag holding it in front of the lock but missed a few times then finally unlocked it, flinging herself inside and slid slowly down the back of the door.

Marian tried to keep her self awake but her head kept nodding as she fought the impending slumber before she was out cold she spotted a piece of cloth that was laying on the floor it was a little far but she was going to get it for her shoulder. She crawled over to the cloth and quickly put it on her wound and gasped a little at the pain but soon passed out from exhaustion and blood-loss.

—-

Marian's eyes opened groggily to the site of her cracked and pale ceiling she sighed and felt a cold ache reverberate through her body, she shuddered sitting up but only to get knocked down by a sharp pain, she almost forgot about her shoulder looking down at the bloody rag that covered the wound. She sighed "its probably infected." she said aloud pulling the rag off of her wound and looked over to her iron chest that sat over in the corner of her one room apartment and pushed her self up with her good side and stood with a constant ache, then she walked over to the chest unlocking it and pulled out one of her weak healing poultice. She knew it wouldn't heal the wound completely but it would at least stop it from getting more worse. Then she pulled out a roll off cloth, a roll of string, and a curved needle Marian sighed as she looked at the items just before she closed the chest she pulled out from the bottom a small cheap bottle of Ferelden ale, it was gross but she needed something to dull her senses.

She uncapped the bottle and drank one forth of the bottle before setting it down.

Marian took of her armor, scarf, and shirt now just in her pants, leg armor, boots, and her makeshift breast band. The wound looked foul, she grabbed the bottle of brandy and poured a small bit on her wound screeching out in pain as it simmered down she grunted and let out a breath then set the bottle down, grabbing the health poultice and gulped it down gagging at the taste but it helped. Marian then reached her hand out for the needle and thread, anguish spread across her face as she fully took in what she had to do, she threaded the needle then rolled out a good length of what she needed then broke the string with her teeth, tied a secure knot at the end of the string.

Marian took deep breath then put a small piece of wood in her mouth to keep from being to loud and from biting her own tongue off, She held the needle up and started at the top of the wound she punctured her flesh as a small dribble of blood fell down her skin, she quickly pulled the string thought and then did the other side pulling it tight. Her screams died down as she got to the end of her wound and did one final stitch and then pulled it all together, she spit out the wood that was in her mouth taking a few deep breaths and then tying a final knot in the string she poured more brandy on it before she grabbed the roll of cloth and carefully wrapped her shoulder. Marian's body shook with a deep chill as she put her shirt and armor back on along with her scarf, she began to put the medical supplies away along with the brandy but left out the needle and string as to stitch her shirt back up and looked over at her soot covered fireplace and decided she needed a fire.

Walking over to the few pieces of wood that sat in the other corner of her apartment opposite to that of her chest and next to the fireplace, grabbing 3 or 4 pieces of wood and threw them in. Marian searched through her chest again looking for her flint "found it ." she yelled as she moved over to her fire place and grabbed a piece of scrap cloth crumbled it up and stuck her flint into the bundle and watched it flame up instantly burning her hand a little, marian hissed and threw the small ball of fire into the fireplace as it trickled over the pieces of wood and finally catching one of the wood chunks. Marian smiled, The action almost felt foreign to her lips as she began feel the radiating heat wash over her cold aching body, she let out a long sigh as she stared into the fire she moved her hands to one of her long black braids and began to unravel it. Feeling the obsidian black hair begin to slack as it had been tightly braided. Marian had finished unbraiding her hair, She began to play with small pieces of it, slowly in between her slim fingers running each piece through each finger then to the next she watched the reflection off the hair change as she moved it her head,resting on her knees as her eyes followed the hair. Her breath began to slow down as each eyelid became sluggish as she kept trying to re-open them but failed, her body relaxed as her hand fell dropping her hair, she fell asleep.

—

_ The floors of the Orphanage always scared marian, as she look at them from off her rotten wooden bed that was lined up with about 19 more of the same types. The floor boards always squeaked when she put her foot on them so marian had figured was to get around the squeaks she made a game out of it. Marian smiled as she put herself in place for the game, and had a pattern set out in mind that would be a sure plan. She usually played by herself but no one ever really wanted to play because if you mess up Mother Falson would give them a thrashing but marian liked the danger and thrill that went along with the game. Marian placed a foot then another trying to move with grace, as she came back around to the last spot on the pattern marian was grinning ear to ear but as she placed her next foot she heard a loud squawk escape from the floor boards. Marian's breath quickened as her hands began to shake she could her Mother Falson stomping up the stairs, her eyes began to water as a few hot tears fell down her cheeks that were now bright red and looked up as Mother Falson barged into the small room eyes on fire her boney and skinny body was clenched with rage as she briskly walked over to Marian who's head was down glued to the floor. Marian could feel her whole body shaking with fear as Mother falson spoke"I have told you many times Marian i do not like when you squeak the floor boards." her voice dripped with hate, Marian shakily nodded and looked up slowly at Mother Falson who brought her hand back and across her face with a very strong force as marian crashed to the floor._

—

Marian woke up with a gasp and heaving as she looked around and noticed it was just a nightmare as she moved one of her hands to her cheek and felt the wetness and realized she had been crying too, she dried her face with her sleeve and sat with a criss-cross position and felt her stomach grumble she realized she hadn't eaten in a a day or two. She reached over to her bag as she did so she felt a ache in her shoulder and remember she had stitched it up, as she got the bag she opened it and pulled out the small loaf of bread, it was a little stale but it didn't matter. Marian tore of a piece of the bread and put it in her mouth as she began to chew it Marian smiled as she felt her stomach calm down. She was about half way through the bread when there was a loud knock and bang on her door, Marian waited then heard it again she hopped up and looked out the key hole and saw to armed guard and her land lord at her door. Marian moved away from the door and tried to think of away she could escape, there were no window in her apartment, she knew she couldn't kill the three men as marian was thinking she heard a loud crash from behind her as she saw the two guards rush in with there swords up along with shields there glances at her looked unforgiving.

She backed up an then meet the wall feeling like a cornered animal. She thought maybe she could grab her daggers in time she would have to try as she went to lunge for her closest dagger but felt a agonizing pain shoot through her arm, one of the guard sliced his sword at her out reaching arm, marian shot her arm back to her wrapping her other hand around the wound , she let out a painful wail as blood pulsed out of the wound quickly she stood up ever movement was full of pain as she tried to find a area she could escape but when she tried to make a run for it but the guards grabbed her by her forearms one even had a grasp on her wounded fore arm marian steamed out as he grasped it. She tried to pull her arms away from the men or kick at them but one of them was tired of her thrashing, He lifted his arm and balled his fist punching marian in the face knocking her out cold .

—-

Guard's P.O.V

They had been sent out to apprehend a female slummer who had killed about 5 men as seen by a older man who lived down the street who came and told them. He loved jobs like this when they get to break into people's homes and just pluck them out of there. After they had gone through the ordeal of arresting the woman and knocking her out he had threw her over his shoulder and him and his buddy were walking back to the jail cells when his partner spoke"So, what did she do again?" He questioned, he looked over at him and thought for a moment " She killed 5 men single handedly with only daggers i heard from the old guy that brought it in said that it was pretty amazing."He said , his partner nodded.

They had finally arrived at the jail as they entered they noticed the grey warden they had heard about was there he did not know why but as they entered he had turned to them and noticed the woman he had been caring. Recognition spread over his face but the guard dismissed it and threw the women into one of the open cells before she come to he bound her hands in front of her.

—

Marian's eyes opened slowly as she sat up off the cold stone ground of a jail cell? marina's eyes searched around and notices the people on the outside of the cell, it all came back to her now the break-in,the cut on her arm, and the blasted punch. Marian's hand moved up to touch her tender eye as she remembered it, she looked down at her forearm to inspect the wound it was still bleeding but she just let it bleed her clothes were already stained in blood and sweat and they would probably hang her soon.  
>She scooted back into the corner of the cell pulling her knees into her cradled her bound arms in-between her stomach and her knees, marian saw the man from the night before standing talking to the chief of guard like he was trying to persuade him of something then the man in white pulled out a scroll and the chief huffed in anger at the man then nodded and walked off. The man walked over to her cell and the guards let him in Marian looked up at him curiously she was not scared of him but he was strange, he knelt down to her and smiled, speaking softly "Hello, my name is Duncan and i am a commander of the Grey Wardens seeking help against the blight and i have come to Denerim in search of skilled fighters to recruit into the order, and i may have just saved your life but might I ask your name?" Marian looked at him she was so confused , she had heard of the grey wardens before but only legends she looked up at him " It's nice to meet you Duncan, I am Marian Felspa and what do you mean? you got me out of being hung? how?" She said wearily, He laughed and reached out slowly cutting the ropes that had began to chafe her wrist, she smiled and rubbed them gingerly and saw that he offered her his hand, she took it slowly trying to not provoke her wounds anymore than she had to but still hissed at the gash on her arm and the stitches in her shoulder. Marian felt guilty that she leaned so heavily onto duncan but she was immensely weak and tired, as they walked out of the jail house and into the bitter weather marian turned her head to duncan"sorry." she whispered as she held onto him more.<p>

They had walked over to a bench that was only a few feet away and took a seat marian let out a breath as they sat down and let go of duncan who now turned his head towards her "Well to answer you question marian yes, I did stop your hanging not only because I knew you were not truly guilty but i saw you fight those men last night you have exceptional skill and accuracy that only a skilled rogue could have…" he trailed off and looked off into the snow for a few moments then looked back at her and said "… but the only way for me to stop the hanging was to conscript you into the Grey Wardens." guilt ran over his face but then quickly returned back to stern face. Marian took in all Duncan had told her and looked down for a moment thinking about what her options were and well going with the wardens was her best one, looking back up at duncan her face was straight "Duncan.. thank you, it is all a bit unexpected but what other option do I have, besides you have been more kind and gentle in the last 5 minutes than anyone in my whole life so you are my best choice in this matter." she said then faded out as the wind blew across her face. Duncan gave her a small smiled and nodded "well I am glad, we could really use some one like you in the Gray Wardens." he said high heartedly then he returned back to a serious face "But I must stress us leaving today the Chief was very clear that we leave today also we should get to Ostagar before the week's end." he told her, Marian understood and gave him a small nod before they both stood up she didn't really cherish anything in the apartment any way just stuff she had picked up along the way nothing valuable. Duncan and marian made there way to the front gates of denerim before setting out for Ostagar. 

Thank you to you all that have read the first chapter i am writing the second one as we speak and hopefully it will be up soon. Again thank you and if there is anything you think i should fix so far feel free to message me or tell me in the review thank you again !:)

-whinesss


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shadow of the former

**Author's note: **Hello again readers here is the 2 chapter I hope it didn't take to long to upload but anyway I hope you enjoy! P.S. This chapter is in marian's point of view again but I think at some point I will do Alistar's but I will mainly

be on Marian's point of view.

**Dragon age: Origins and all its content belong to Bioware, i only own my character Marian and her back story.**

Marian and Duncan had been walking for a few days now and he said they were close to the small town of Lothering and that it was only about a days worth of walking between Lothering and ostagar. Marian had felt like shit for the past few days her wounds had become more and more infected as they walked, but she tried not to whine about it to Duncan as he had a enough to worry about. As Marian and Duncan were waling past a large expanse of lush forest Duncan was telling Marian stories and legends about the Brecilian Forest she was entranced by them until she heard sounds coming out from the lush wall of trees and brush. Marian pointed towards the sound to alert Duncan of it as well they both crouched behind a large shrub and peered out from behind it to see a pack of wolves fighting with a group of bandits. Marian looked at din can he nodded and pulled out his longsword and dagger then he moved around the bandits, so he was on one side and she was on the other.

She then slowly pulled out her two iron daggers that Duncan had bought of a traveling caravan, she held them firmly as she stopped out each bandit there where about six of them they had killed the wolf pack already this made marian's blood boil and her eyes weld up with rage. She nodded over at duncan signaling he would take three and she would take three then she moved to the closet bandit crouched low she slid her way behind him as he laughed at something she took the opportunity to slit his throat, hearing his blood gurgle at the back of his thought she then flipped over to the bandit by the fire. Marian brought her leg up and swung it straight cross his head slamming him to the ground then proceeded to stab him though the heart, she saw her last bandit he looked at her with fear consuming him even more with each step she took. The bandit held his sword up in defense towards her, marian grinned at this seeing that his grip was weak and loose she brought one of her daggers down upon the sword knocking it swiftly out of his hands. She heard him whimper then she ran up close to him and grabbed him by his collar looking deep into his eyes marian poured all her rage into him then like a feather landing she softly slit his throat then dropped him onto the forest floor.

Marian turned wiping her daggers off on her newer brown leather pants that were covered in light chain mail along with the rest of her body, Duncan had just finished his fight when he to came over to her "I'll check my guys if you check yours." she said with a light smile looking at him "sure." he replied with a slight grin then he turned back to the dead bodies. Marian was standing up from one of the dead bandits when she heard a small whine escape from over in the bushes and took a few steps over near it listening to see if she could hear it again. She then heard the sound again as she bushed aside the leaves and sticks marian uncovered a small black wolf pup pushed under the root of a tree,marian's eyes looked into the pups black ones and felt her self become very attached to the small being even after knowing for only a few moments. Marian reached her a hands down to the pup cradling her in her hands, she looked down at her again as the pup jumped up and licked her face marian giggled then turned to walk back to Duncan who was tapping his foot impatiently then noticed her walk up cradling something. Marian grinned at Duncan and showed him the small pup "Isn't she gorgeous." marian said ash she looked between din can and the pup "she is quite pretty." Duncan said with a small smile "I think i am going to name her Andruil after the elven goddess of the hunt."marian said while looking down at the pup, "how do you know of Andruil you aren't Dalish?" duncan said with a confused tone "well I use to be extremely fascinated with goddesses wether they were human or Dalish." she said messing with Andruil's ear. Duncan nodded and they soon where back on the road walking towards Lothering, Marian placed Andruil next to her as she followed her pace very closely.

Lothering was soon on the horizon line as marian scooped Andruil up, Marian and Duncan began picking up there pace, "Once we get to Lothering I want you trying to find us a room and food, I will go replenish our supplies also try and keep your wolf covered I don't want any locals getting all worked up." he said quickly, she nodded at him as they began to walk though one of the entrances of lothering that led onto a stone pathway that had stairs that led down into a large farmland then the small town of Lothering sat next to it. Duncan had wandered off some where, Marian found a small tavern she opened the door and saw a full ring of tables then a flight of stairs that led to what looked like rooms. Before marian walked over to the owner she made sure Andruil was well covered in marinas scarf that acted as a holder, Marian made her way over to the main man"uh sir do you have any rooms?" marian asked, the man looked at her"yeah 12 silver for one room." He said marian rummaged around in her bag then pulled out the 12 silver placing it on the table between themselves. The man nodded at her then pointed to her room. She headed up the stairs and went to the room reaching for the door knob but it was locked but then woman walked over and pushed marian out of the way unlocking the door then handing the key to her after that she walked away. Marian huffed stuffing the key in her pocket then walked in the room it was small with one window and a queen size hay filled bed with soft tattered furs on it, there was a small table next to the bed she set her bag down there .then pulled Andruil from out of her scarf, Andruil began licking marinas face as she placed her down on the bed. Marian walked over near her bag and pulled out a few small pieces of dried meat and a stale roll of bread then walked back over to Andruil taking a seat on the bed next to her. Marian held her hand out to Andruil as she nipped at the pieces then climbed onto Marian's lap as she ate the roll of stale bread, Marian brought her free hand down to androids head and scratched behind her ears, marian picked andruil up and placed her on the floor as she looked up at her marian stood up and grabbed her back flinging it over her shoulder then figured Andruil could follow behind her fine, she was old enough to keep up well. Marian walked out the door of the room with Andruil close behind, locking the door behind them they exited the tavern and set out to find Duncan. As her and Andruil left the tavern Marian spotted Duncan leaving the Chantry area she walked over to him and smiled "I found a room duncan do you want to rest a few hours then go or leave now?" she asked him, Duncan looked off for a second and thought then replied "I think we should keep moving I still have more places to go to for recruits after we get back to ostagar." Marian nodded and looked down at Andruil who looked up at her with happy eyes while wagging her tail, marian looked up as they all began to walk toward the second entrance to the stone highway that led towards Ostagar.

—-

Marian began to spot the stone figures that stood in the distance that were covered in a thick fog which hid the top of the tower of Ishal, Marian smiled at the very welcome site as the walk from lothering took longer than expected. She looked down at Andruil she grew quickly as her height was to the top of marinas hip, _I guess Wolves grow up quicker than normal dogs. _Marian placed her hand down on Andruil's head and rubbed behind her ears they walked, Duncan was a few paces ahead. They reached the front gate of Ostagar and she noticed that king Cailan and his guards were waiting for them, Marian looked down at her grimy blood covered leather armor then felt her hair though it was in two braids it still looked mess and dirty, she felt blood rush to her cheeks as they got closer Andruil sensed Marian's nervousness and felt her come closer marian rubbed her furry ear. Duncan greeted the king first as the king talked to him about glorious fantasies marian snuck past them and jogged down and about half way across the bridge. Her and Andruil were both extremely exhausted and marian needed some medical attention for her wounds, her eye was still tender and her arm and shoulder wounds were not doing to well, as they crossed the bridge and saw a stone ramp that some chantry sisters where walking up and decided to go and look up there. Marian found a sister, tapping her on the shoulder lightly "Excuse me sister but I was hoping that I could get someone to look at my wounds?" she asked timidly showing the sister her shoulder and arm then her eye "Yes right away." the sister said bringing her over to one of the empty cots Marian took a seat on it as Andruil sat between her legs looking up at her. Marian placed a hand on Andruil's snout petting it slowly while the sister grabbed some supplies and a new change of clothes, Marian looked around at all the people that hustled by it was cold here but not as cold as Denerim she noted as she studied all the faces. She noticed a training yard that was positioned next to the medical area, there where men out training she saw one man dueling with another and she watched him closely his shirt was off and his skin was lightly tanned showing of his rigid muscular chest and arms, his golden blonde hair was flipped up messy but perfect her eyes moved down to his face he looked focused and motivated his gaze caught her for a second before turning back but he quickly looked back again his mouth open slightly his amber gold eyes met her icy turquoise ones it felt like ice and fire was raging through her body as there gazes were locked then she saw him get hit by his opponent while at the same time the sister came back . Marian tried to look over the sister to see him again but it seemed he was already gone marian sighed and scratched behind Andruil's ear until the sister told her to take off her old clothes, Marian slipped out of her shirt and pants sitting there in her undergarments she wrapped her arms around her self, she saw a few men with lingering eyes and felt herself tense up. The sister began cleaning her wounds as marian sat there in pure embarrassment and truly uncomfortable, the sister wrapped clean white cloth around her clean wounds then handed her some common clothes to wear until she found new armor. Marian figured it would be best if after se got dressed she go find duncan, she quickly put on the linen short dress that had brown leather leggings and small slip leather shoes then her and Andruil thanked the sister giving her a few copper then walked down the ramp they came up and she scanned her eyes across the area and spotted duncan sitting by a large bon fire it looked like he was reading.

She waltzed up next to him "Hello Duncan, sorry for running off before Kings make me nervous." she said with a small grin leaning up against a pillar.

he looked up at her and smiled "Well you certainly know how to take care of yourself and no worries I would have done the same." he said with a hearty chuckle marian smiled at him " But back to seriousness I need you to seek out our junior member of the order alistar I think he should be either eating at the tavern or down at the training center if you can't find him just ask around." duncan said with a plain face marian nodded then she and Andruil walked of to find this Alistar that duncan spoke of. Marian had no idea what alistar looked like so she decided to ask around, She walked up to a small food stand and asked the vendor"excuse me sir I was wondering if you knew of a Alistar?" the man looked at her and chuckled a warm laugh "Yes i know him he is a fine fellow should be over near the training yard." he said pointing toward a stone ramp that led directly to the training yard, she smiled and before leaving bought some meat for Andruil and some bread stuffing it in her bag then smiled at the man and said thanks before leaving.

Marian walked up the ramp as she reached the top of the ramp she noticed the blonde man from before standing and talking to a fellow warden, Marian asked one of the soldiers who was standing around watching his partner fight where Alistar was the man pointed to the blonde guy she nodded and walked off towards him. Marian tapped on Alistar's armored shoulder he turned around "Yes?" his deep voice rang out to her, her breath hitched for a moment when she meet his eyes forgetting to address him finally realizing, she spoke "Uhh …yes sorry I am Marian Felspa and you are to accompany me to be ready for my joining ritual." Her voice was full of nervousness, he smiled at her noticing her nervousness "Ahh yes i remember Duncan mention you in his letters and you are correct ma' lady."he said jokingly bowing to her, she giggled and felt her anxiousness dissipate "Who is this you have with you ?" alistar asked her as he knelt down to Andruil holing a hand out for her to sniff "This is Andruil." marian said placing her hand behind one of her ears scratching it slowly, "Andruil thats a pretty name." he said with a smile andruil licked his face as a thanks for the compliment "She is a wolf that duncan and I rescued out from the outskirts of The Brecilian Forest she was only a puppy then her pack was slaughtered but we found her." marian said as she looked down at Andruil "She is a very beautiful wolf." alistar said looking up at Marian, she flushed a bit "Should we find duncan." she said quickly giving him hand help get him up off the ground, "thanks" he said as they began to walk back to duncan he sat by the the bonfire looking into it, marian called out his name and he looked back around to them "Duncan, I found Alistar what do you want us do to now." Marian asked Duncan "I want you three to go out to the Kocari Wilds and obtain a vial of Darkspawn that shouldn't be to hard but i still want you to be weary of those creatures Alistar knows what to do as well." Marian nodded in agreement as they began to walk off towards the gate that went to the Kocari Wilds.

Alistar's P.O.V

Alistar explained to Marian that about how Grey Wardens can sense darkspawn, When he told her she looked sort of amazed, alistar smiled at her and she smiled back, she had such beautiful smile he thought to himself. Agh what was he thinking how could he fall for someone he barley knows alistar was silent when marian broke the silence "you can call me Marie, thats what people back in denerim called me for short." she said as she glanced at him quickly but then looked ahead quickly. He liked her not just for her looks which she had a lot of but the way she joked with him as they walked and the way she was shy around him when she looked so confident even if he only knew her for a few hours she was so lovely, Alistar shook his head he barely knew Marie he shouldn't get so attached he had to remind himself that. They had been walking into the wilds for about an hour now and they had not found a darkspawn yet but Alistar could sense they were growing closer and he held tightly to his swords hilt he saw Marie do the same with her daggers tensing his muscles as he felt the vibrations of the near by darkspawn a told Marie that they were nearing some darkspawn she nodded at him then she pulled out her daggers then walking to his left she told him she would sneak into the bushes and ambush them from cover while he entered with a heavy attack he smiled and agreed with her as he watched her dissipate into the darkness of the forest she had left Andruil back with him to help him with his attack, he looked down at her and she up at him as they began to make there way toward the darkspawn alistar held his wooden firmly in his hand strapped tightly but not too tight and his common wardens longsword in his other he kept them up in a position he had been working on at the training grounds and figured he would give it a try today on some real targets. Alistar felt them get right up next to the darkspawn camp he could smell there vial taint from almost a mile away now it was strong and stung his nostrils and he could see Andruil paw at her snout, they were positioned behind a tree next to the campsite he could hear the darkspawn's growls and hisses he looked at Andruil, he charged out from behind the tree and rammed the first darkspawn that was in his sites and nocked the Hurlock down to the ground and thrusted his sword in to its chest piercing threw its armor and as it let out a groan and hiss before it went limp and dark black blood spilled out of the creatures mouth then alistar moved on to the next hurlock that was charging towards him and the dark bloody sword that was swinging towards Alistar about hit him when he brought his wooden shield and forced his sword threw the the belly of the creature then pushed him off his sword

then he turned to the rest of the group and saw them all laying on the ground of the clearing and Marie was kneeling in the middle of the pile of dead darkspawn she was breathing heavily then looked up at alistar with a grin blood dripped down her cheek alistar felt his chest lock up as he starred at her with amazement and aw she stood up from the bodies and slid her daggers into their sheaths, she was graceful and beautiful even among the dead bodies. Alistar shook his head an smiled back at her and then pulled out one of the files duncan had given him and filled it with the darkspawn's dark thick blood, then put it back into his small pouch marian had walked over at that point and was petting Andruil behind the ears and down her furry neck.

After about an hour of walking in The Wilds they had finally found the gate back into Ostagar, night began to fall as they arrived. Alistar approached Duncan with the vial in hand Duncan had a stern expression as he told at both Marie and Alistar fear spread though Alistar as he remember _The Ritual _he whisperedto him self and darkness fell over his face.

Marian's P.O.V

Marian saw the look duncan and Alistar had exchanged it sent a feeling of worry threw her, Duncan looked over to her,

"Marian follow Alistar to the clearing up those ramps there." he pointed to a stoney opening with two stone ramps "I will come to join you two momentarily." Duncan said softly then was gone before they could say anymore alistar didn't look at her his gaze was kept forward toward the area Duncan had pointed to they walked there quickly , Marian could feel the anxiousness fill her as silents was all that filled the air at the moment they stood there, she looked to Andruil who just stared back at her marian felt a tinge of comfort from the warm glance but felt it dissipate quickly as she heard Duncan's footsteps grow closer once he was in view she saw that he had a silver chalice filled with a dark substance that would no doubt be the darkspawn blood they had fetched earlier. Marian felt her stomach churn as she had come to realize she would take part in drinking the blood of those creatures, a bead of sweat streamed down her face even with the chill that filled the air. Marian reached her hand down to Andruil's fur for comfort. Duncan placed the chalice he had been caring on a stone slab that sat on the left side of the small rundown stone circle then looked at Marian with a face that could be made of stone Marian felt fear shoot at her nerds as she looked to alistar but he would not meet her gaze at that moment them dun cans deep voice cut threw the silents "Marian Felspa you have been brought her to take part in the Joining that all Grey Wardens must take to gain the abilities that allow us to sense Darkspawn." he paused and picked up the chalice with one of his hands and held a moment before taking a step towards her his hand outstretched holding the chalice Marian put her hands out towards the chalice and held it between her hands for a moment before gaining the courage to put the chalice up to her lips feeling her lips quiver at the touch of the chalice tilting and the thick putrid poison slide down her throat. The blood left a burring trail down her though , the sound of the chalice clanging to the stone floor as she reached a hand to her stomach then blackness consumed her view her last sight was that of duncan and alistar rushing towards her then nothing.

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading this I really appreciate you the reader I am starting the third chapter right after I upload this so stay tuned!**


End file.
